Hardly Normal
by QuEen0fs0ng
Summary: A closer look at Watanuki Kimihiro's logic. XD


**_yay! Watanuki and Doumeki are probably my two favorite anime characters. So enjoy a closer look at the two in a daily setting._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. CLAMP does._**

**_Summary: A closer look at Watanuki Kimihiro's logic. XD_**

"FOR GOD'S SAKE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

To any passersby that are unfamiliar with Watanuki Kimihiro and to what hieghts his flailing passion can achieve, the previous exclamation might've envoked worry. Maybe someone is being robbed, they might think. Or maybe someone is being beaten senseless. But fortunately, neither of these are correct.

No, the shrieks and cries of our very own Watanuki did not result from any physical danger. However if you were to ask him, he would say that the danger was still very real because he would insist that his pride was endanger.

"DOUMEKI! For the thousandth time, those shortbread cookies weren't for you! THEY WERE FOR HIMAWARI!"

Yes, Watanuki is unleashing all of hell on his companion Doumeki because of shortbread cookies. And it is expected that Watanuki do so because that is simply how his psyche percieves the situation. Doumeki took something that Watanuki had slaved over so as to watch his cute classmate, Himawari, smile and compliment him on how amazing his cooking was. The cookies were intended to be consumed by Himawari and not Doumeki. Therefore Watanuki thought it was perfectly acceptable, nay, he KNEW it was his moral obligation to make a screaming, flailing spectacle of himself in public where people WOULD NOT stand and gawk at him because they would know how dire this situation was.

"Hnh."

"DON'T YOU 'HNH' ME, YOU CONDESCENDING JERK! YOU DON'T TAKE WHAT'S NOT YOURS AND THOSE WERE JUST ESPECIALLY FOR HIMAWARI!"

"…But you made a lot of them…"

"SO WHAT?"

"Kunogi wouldn't have been able to eat all of those anyway. And it's a shame for good food to go to waste."

"… WELL YOU STILL SHOULDN'T HAVE TAKEN THEM!"

Now ordinarily, we would view this last statement as a lapse in logic. It's what proffessionals call, talking in circles. When an argument isn't going the way you would've liked, the person engaged in the argument, in this case Watanuki, goes back to the last statement that had made sense in the hope the argument will go in his favor again.

However, Watanuki suffers from something much deeper than simply talking in circles. Although many people who suffer from Watanuki's logical condition often do talk in circles, it's not the only symptom. Watanuki can be classified as the entitled logician. This particular type of pseudo-logic stems from the fact that the person in question feels that they are impeccable, efficacious, and all in all infallible in their thinking. In lay men's terms: a know-it-all.

There really is no use in arguing with an entitled logician because you will never ever win. However, our Doumeki undaunted will continue with the conversation simply because he gets an extra shot of endorphines in his system whenever he sees Watanuki stressed or otherwise flustered. Again in lay men's terms: he likes pushing Watanuki's buttons.

"Shut up. You're way too loud."

"WHAT! LOUD! I'M NOT LOUD I'M JUST TELLING YOU FORCEFULLY THAT YOU SHOULDN'T TAKE OTHER PEOPLE'S THINGS!"

Now let's look at these two in a much broader sense. Normal people, and we classify "normal" as being average and on the whole not out of the ordinary, would have given up on people like Watanuki. They would have found him difficult and perhaps a bit selfish. And _normally_ anyone in this kind of relationship would opt out of it because they don't want to keep difficult people in their company. They would much rather be friendly with agreeable and easy to get along with people.

"Everyone's staring, idiot."

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME AN IDIOT, YOU UNGRATEFUL, UNPLEASANT, UGLY OAF!"

However, that theory only applies to "normal" people. And these boys are far from normal. And it is only natural that their individualism attracts the one to the other.

**_So tell me what you think. *kisses*_**


End file.
